


Ms. Danvers

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: SongFics [2]
Category: Son of Batman (2014), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Parent Damian Wayne, Protective Alex Danvers, Song: Ms. Jackson (OutKast), Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Song: Ms. Jackson (OutKast)Damian is dating Kiara Danvers who is Alex Daughter. Alex has always hated Damian. Kiara is pregnant with Damian baby.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Kiara Danvers
Series: SongFics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728922
Kudos: 4





	Ms. Danvers

Damian Wayne stands in front of his and his girlfriend's house. That his girlfriend's mother was staying at. Seeing most of the window open as it was a hot summer day.

 **“Yeah this one right here goes out to all the baby's mamas, mamas. Mamas, mamas, baby mamas, mamas.”** Damian starts to sing. **“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”** Alex looks out the guest room window and sees her daughter's idiot boyfriend. **“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”** Alex looks at Damian and says “You’re not welcome here anymore Wayne.” Damian just ignores her and just continues singing.

 **“My baby's mama mama, don't like me. She be doing things like having them boys come from her neighborhood. To the studio trying to fight me.”** “Just leave Kiara alone!” Alex tells him but he doesn’t listen as he sees Kiara looking out their bedroom window. Damian looks Kiara directly in her eyes. **“She needs to get a piece of the american pie and take her bite out. That's my house, I'll disconnect the cable and turn the lights out. And let her know her grandchild is a baby, and not a paycheck.”** “I know my grandchild is not a paycheck! Idiot!” Alex say rolling her eyes

 **“Private school, daycare, shit medical bills I’ll pay that.””** Damian smiles at his girlfriend. **“She wanna rib you up to start a custody war, my lawyers stay down”** Kiara unknowingly put her hand on her baby bump. **“Shit you never got a chance to hear my side of the story as we were divided. She will have fish fries and cookouts for my child's birthday. I ain't gonna be invited. Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through.”**

Kiara looks down, because he never did get to tell his side of the story. **“All you do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah.”** He looks back to Alex and sings **“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times. I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”**

“I love you Kiara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiara thought Damian didn't want the baby and that made her cry.


End file.
